Popsicle
by tastywerewolf
Summary: Marik/Bakura One shot. Marik likes to make Bakura flustered. / I reread this and thought it was cute. Based on a prompt I found online. A lil bit OOC and slightly based on their Abridged personas, I guess. (unfinished, and won't ever be finished, unless it gets popular, i guess.)


prompt: imagine person a is casually licking their ice cream in their bubble of happiness during a hot summer. then, person b licks it and smirks making person a incredibly flustered

this is short and not finished, but it never will be. i figured it was good enough to post. :)

xxxxx

Domino City got very warm in the Summer months. It was early August and Kaiba's Battle City tournament was in full swing. You couldn't walk more than two blocks without being stopped by two duelists going at each other in the middle of the street.

Bakura was totally over it. He'd cheated a few guys out of their locator cards days ago and now he was just waiting for Yugi and his friends to get it together and collect their own. Of course they'd take longer than he did, they weren't so cool about the whole cheating thing. They were more into friendship and playing fair. _Idiots_.

Bakura sat on the pavement outside the apartment his vessel was renting while he was in school. The air conditioning was broken and it was too hot inside the building. He was enjoying the cool breeze on his skin and eating a popsicle he'd grabbed from the freezer before coming outside. The boy whose body he was borrowing, Ryou, was really fond of sweets, so this he always had a lot of this kind of thing around. He never really cared much for them, but in this heat it was glad they were there.

There was a click behind him and the door to the apartment building opened. Another boy walked out and closed the door behind him. His hair blew in the breeze as he walked over to Bakura at the edge of the pavement.

"That was the last one, Bakura" he said sternly, plopping himself down beside the white haired boy, a brilliant pout on his face. Bakura pulled the popsicle from his mouth and turned to face his friend.

"So?" he said bluntly

"I wanted one."

"I don't care"

"Share it."

"No, Marik. Go and buy more if you want one so badly." The popsicle dripped leaving a trail of blue juice on Bakura's hand. He licked it off. Marik was eyeing him closely. Perhaps too closely.

Without warning, Marik jerked forward and licked the entire length of Bakura's popsicle. He did it slowly, allowing himself to get enough of both the fruit flavour and the coldness of the thing. Bakura was too stunned to move and he allowed Marik to continue, all the way to the top, where he bit a chunk of the ice off and let it melt into his mouth, a small trickle of blue escaping from the corner and dribbling down his cheek. He wiped it with the back of his hand.

Bakura could feel his face turning red. What he'd just seen Marik do was certainly evidence of something _else_ Marik could do with his mouth. And that _thing_ was not something he wanted. He definitely did not want it. So why was he turning so red. Why did he feel so embarrassed. He. Didn't. Want it.

...Then the rest of the popsicle fell from the stick onto Bakura's white jeans.

He couldn't look at Marik now. Face bright red and jeans bright blue. And cold. Very cold.. Marik was trying to stifle a laugh, Bakura could hear him. He composed himself and shot Marik a mean look; one that would strike fear into the heart of anyone else, but not Marik.

"You know... pfftt," Marik giggled behind his hand "you should probably take those off-"

"Oh I bet that's exactly what you want isn't it" Bakura cut him off, spluttering his words and standing upl, allowing the remains of the blue popsicle fall to the ground and break apart. He stormed off into the apartment, giving up trying to stay out of the heat.

Marik followed Bakura all the way back to their room still chuckling to himself but keeping quiet about it. He knew that it was better to stay on Bakura's good side. Better side, really. Bakura didn't have much of a good side.

Once inside their small apartment, Bakura went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Marik heard the lock click shut. He flopped himself down on the sofa and relaxed with his arms behind his head. The heat wasn't as much of a problem to him as it was Bakura. He'd lived in Egypt most of his life so the heat in Domino was nothing compared to there.

Marik hadn't even wanted Bakura's popsicle. He'd gone outside for one purpose only: to make Bakura flustered.

He liked to play with Bakura, do silly things to him to make him freak out because he thought it was cute. Bakura was always so confident, he knew what he wanted and would act ruthlessly to get it. Marik could work around his confidence and reduce him to an embarrassed pile of fluffy white hair in seconds and it was so easy.


End file.
